The response of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is generally slower than the response of a plasma display, and is now improved in an order of several milliseconds to ten more milliseconds so as to trace the early stage of image. In addition to LCD and plasma displays, other displays such as organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field emission displays (FED), surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), etc., which have enhanced response speed, are under development. Prior art includes Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-337448.
For a display with a quick response, if the frame rate of the contents themselves to be displayed is relatively low or the frame rate of the displayed image is relatively low due to the displaying mode, detailed flicker that reveals an unsmooth edge or discontinuous action of image, particularly the image of a moving object such as a hand or a leg, may occur. Such detailed flicker does not bother a display with a slow response but does cause problems to the effort in hastening the response speed.
For example, a conventional film is taken with 24 frames per second. If the response of a display is much quicker than the rate, an action of an object shown in the display would be suddenly and unnaturally stopped at times. In another example, the frame rate of a one seg TV displayed in for example a mobile phone is about 15 frames per second. The discontinuity of displayed image is even serious when the display is with a high response speed.
Enhancing the frame rate of contents may help in alleviating discontinuity, but is not applicable to the case that the contents are fixed and the frame rate is unchangeably low.